RMS-006 Jenice
The RMS-006 Jenice is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jenice is a mass production general purpose mobile suit, developed by the Space Revolutionary Army for space combat. The Jenice was the main mobile suit of the Space Revolutionary Army during the 7th Space War. Moreover, the Jenice shared many similarties with other Space Revolutionary Army models of the war such as the the RMS-007G Juracg. The Jenice's primary weapon is its 100mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Jenice can be armed with either a heat hawk or a heat saber. Additionally, the Jenice also mounts two machine cannons and two vulcan guns on the mobile suit's torso. These four torso mounted rapid fire weapons provided the Jenice with extra fire power. For combat on Earth, a ground variant of the Jenice was created by the Space Revolutionary Army known as the RMS-006G Jenice. This ground combat variant of the Jenice is identical to the original Jenice visually, however the ground use Jenice's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :The Jenice features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid fire weapons. Although these machine cannons do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Jenice features two mid torso mounted vulcan guns which are rapid fire weapons. Although these vulcan guns do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. Furthermore, these weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun serves as the Jenice's primary weapon, it is a rapid firing weapon that can destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Heat Hawk :The heat hawk is a axe-like melee weapon used by the Jenice for close quarters combat against other mobile suits. When in use, the heat hawk's blade becomes superheated. When superheated, the heat hawk's blade can melt through most materials. When superheated the heat hawk becomes a more effective melee weapon that can cut through the armor of other mobile suits. ;*Heat Saber :The heat saber functions much like a heat hawk, the only difference being that the heat saber is shaped like a saber rather than a axe like the heat hawk. History The Jenice served as the Space Revolutionary Army's mainstay mobile suit for the early stages of the 7th Space War. Despite being out performed by later mobile suits of the Space Revolutionary Army during the 7th Space War, the Jenice continued to be operated throughout the war as the Space Revolutionary Army's main mobile suit. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Jenice mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Jenices were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Jenices were customized in various ways by different factions and people. One notable group that used the Jenice in A.W. 0015 was the Satelicon group, which operated the Jenice to round out their compliment of mobile suits. Variants ;*RMS-006G Jenice Kai ;*RMS-006 Jenice Kai Crockas Custom Trivia *The name Jenice is derived from the 6th month, June. *It's model number is analog to its Universal Century counterpart, the MS-06 Zaku II. Furthermore, it served the same purpose as the Zaku II. Gallery File:Rms-006-rosa.jpg|Rosa Team's color Image:Rms-006-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch. Image:Rms-006-machinegun.jpg|100mm Machine Gun Image:Rms-006-heathawk.jpg|Heat Hawk Image:Rms-006-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Saber External Links Jenice on MAHQ